


Running after Raikou

by Thosesweetninjas



Series: PKMN AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Background MinaKushi, Gen, I thought Yamper were energetic, Is it gay if he's your Rival?, M/M, Pokemon AU, Rivals to Lovers, Some characters are alive, The Rival hoodie :tm:, but in future fic you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/pseuds/Thosesweetninjas
Summary: “Might Gai! I’m going to become stronger than anyone around!” Gai grins at him, he manages to give Kakashi a thumbs up holding the Squirtle in one hand, shaken but not too skittish to do so. His Fletchling raises it’s tiny wing too, it’s eyes practically aflame. Zacian and Zamezenta give me strength, Kakashi doesn’t know what he’s got himself into.A PKMN AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: PKMN AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Running after Raikou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/gifts), [EgregiousDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgregiousDerp/gifts).



> Hooo boy, this has been a long time coming. Have I actually finished something? Will wonders never cease. I legit can't believe I'm posting this, it's been so long ^^"  
> There will be more of this sometime? I just wanted to write this snippet first.  
> Sharing joint custody of this AU with Cams and Skuun, thank you for indulging me and my Pokemon thoughts - they’re my favourite kind and this has been so much fun with you guys!!  
> Different parts have most likely been inspired by either of you two, I’m very thankful to know you both <3 <3 <3 <3  
> The Vapoureon being called Soggy Croissant is inspired by Surfacage’s art (They’re such a great artist, they’re on Tumblr and other social media, you should check them out!! Seriously good stuff!! https://twitter.com/surfacage )  
> Shy Squirtle is kind of inspired by the starter pokemon traits by an artist I’ve seen on twitter  
> ( https://twitter.com/esasi8794/status/1234775224614187009 )  
> The idea of Gai developing confidence with his pokemon is a very endearing concept.  
> Uhm but yeah, I can't believe I actually wrote this and the PKMN AU is just such a fun AU I really enjoyed writing this. And there's plans for more so :DDDD  
> I always end up posting really late ^^"

Professor Tsunade’s laboratory was adequately sized for a research facility; they had multiple rooms and a basement dedicated to physical research records. Kakashi had spent many hours holed up in the lab, reading almost endlessly through Pokemon Research magazines and academic journals. When he wasn’t a general dog's body for Tsunade, that is, he does it in exchange for bed, board and food. When it comes down to it - he does get paid for more intensive projects. Access to the facilities library could keep him reading for months if not years, it’s worth it.

It'd be a good experience for the future, not that he thinks about it very often…

Minato and Kushina would be happy to have him over more often, Gai would absolutely welcome his Eternal Rival into his home and Dai would welcome him with open arms. The question of what his future will be like is a mysterious one, Kakashi himself doesn’t really know the answer - it’s good that he doesn't necessarily have to know right now.

He keeps thinking he should visit, it mostly stays at “should” but he does visit them all occasionally. He does actually _work_ for Tsunade, it's busy at times.

Kakashi continued to read through the dog eared journal, Shizune was no doubt running around for Tsunade, Kakashi was glad he could hold himself up in the records room under the guise of research - not to say that he wasn’t researching, he was. 

Tsunade ruled the lab with an iron fist, her Gastrodon shuffling about and almost preening, the rather odd rumbling that resembled a cry. Gastrodon was notoriously picky and tough to befriend, Kakashi had tried over the years he’s been working part time in the lab - who knows if he’d been successful. He’s used to arguably “energetic” quadruped pokemon not water slugs. But recently Tsunade's Gastrodon had been seeking him out, maybe he was onto something with those new pokemon treats he’d cooked. 

He shuts the journal and peruses the other boxes of boxes, files and papers. There’s a small binder with an overworked, and probably underpaid, elastic band. It’s full to the brim, paper spilling out of the edges Kakashi hasn’t seen it before - which is odd because he has gone through the vast collection of research materials countless times, for both work and vague interest.

The elastic almost seems to twang in relief, must be Spinarak silk. Regardless, Kakashi spreads out the contents of the book. They seem to be travel posters, or postcards and brochures - they’re worn at the edges, worn along the fold lines if they’re big enough. 

* * *

“Kanto, whirl islands, discover the mystery for yourself”

“Olivine city’s Lighthouse - The world's most loved Ampharos”  
“Lavaridge town, home to the Lava cookie and prize winning hot springs”

“Hiking in Sinnoh, Mt.Coronets highest peak - astonishing pokemon discoveries to be found”  
“Unova in spring, you know you don’t want to miss it”

“The best bakeries in Kalos”

“Come to Alola” One says, Alolan forms of pokemon displayed on a beach view.

“Galar’s Slumbering Weald, the mysterious pokemon sightings that haven’t been answered”

* * *

Kakashi studies the posters, he’d been stuck thinking about what to do next. The gym challenge was growing stale - Kushina was a _fierce and frightening_ battler, she could keep him on his toes but Kakashi wanted _more,_ he wasn’t sure _what_ exactly but he just needed _something_ . He sits down and sighs, the Galar postcard in his hands. The photo might have faded slightly but the colours are crisp enough and it fills him with a deep sense of longing, and not _just_ for the place. 

Of all the regions he’s been to, nothing has compared to the sound of Rookiedee and Wooloo in the mornings. The chilled air in winter and only slightly warmer air in spring, the towns and the countryside. This is why he doesn’t think of his old home very often, he always gets this strange sense of Wanderlust and longing when he does.

He feels at home at the Uzumaki’s, at the Lab, at Dai’s house on the outskirts of Goldenrod and _at Gai’s_ when he visits; he doesn’t think too much about that last one. Yet he still has this tumultuous feeling pulling at his chest when he thinks of _home_. He pushes the feeling aside with a sigh.

He drops the postcard to his lap and rubs his eyes. He could set off again but does he _want_ to? _Should he_ ? _Can_ he?

A card catches his eye as it falls from the table. An image of Raikou, the legend of thunder itself, stands tall and proud - “Visit Ecruteak and discover the legendary dogs”. His eyes widen, he remembers being a child sitting next to his father in and childishly proclaiming that he’d catch the legendary dogs, standing tall with his fist in the air. His father looking at him in amusement sitting on their front porch in the summertime, Soggy Croissant the Vapoureon choosing that time to splash Kakashi from the shallow pond in their front garden. 

Maybe his running theme of doglike pokemon has tried to echo that childish wish, he thinks with some amusement. The Galar postcard held tightly in his hand, he tries not to crinkle it, his other hand covering his eyes as he breathes out slowly.

Ecruteak would be a good idea. _Much_ better than Galar right now, maybe anything would be better than there.

* * *

Kakashi puts all the journals back. He decides to hold onto the Raikou postcard but also the Galar postcard… for old times sake. He checks his old battered poke gear, the same make and model that Minato and Kushina had given him when he began to explore the surrounding region - although his first one had fallen in a river, the next trampled under Bull’s paw it didn't survive the weight of a Granbull, one of them fell prey to Kushina washing things without checking the pockets, hopefully this one will last. 

It's 2pm. He could make good time from New Bark town up to Ecruteak, maybe even make it all the way there if he cuts through violet city, foregoing the goldenrod city side.

He bites his lip under the mask, he opens up the contacts list, Gai is at the top still. When he proclaimed them Rivals, they’d exchanged numbers and _Arceus it’s been years since then_ . Kakashi feels old all of a sudden, far from the kid that Kushina and Minato doted upon, well they still do when Kakashi visits, it’s inescapable but an old familiarity, welcome all the same. It hasn’t been that long he supposes, he’s still a teenager - but it’s the oldest he's ever been and he can _feel_ it. 

He should go visit, Kushina is pregnant and no doubt her Houndoom is still stalking around their house like the last time he was there - only a few weeks ago.

He smiles thinking about Uhei, his rather gangly Houndour, a direct descendant of Kushina’s Hellhound yet Uhei is sweet, gentle natured and slightly skittish. Kushina's Houndoom was likened to a hellhound for good reason. Very good reason.

Kushina’s Houndoom had stuck to the egg like glue, fire types ran hotter than most other types. He remembers sitting cross legged in the Uzumaki living room, just staring at this egg. It’d move occasionally and Kakashi was enthralled. Houndoom content just to serve as an oversized egg incubator and didn’t seem to mind him. Uhei had been his second pokemon, raising a pokemon from an egg had been a good experience for younger Kakashi.

When he saw Uhei hatch, Kakashi couldn’t not love him. Kushina had just looked at them and her Houndoom, licking the baby Houdours fur into a spikey mess and then Kakashi’s hair into a similar spikey mess after Uhei had stumbled into Kakashi getting used to his rather gangly form, and said there was no one better suited to be his trainer, if Kakashi wanted him.

Now Uhei is more likely to stick to Kakashi’s legs and eventually be persuaded into launching fireballs into the Uzumaki garden/training ground by Houndoom. Kushina being the Champion, the Uzumaki training grounds are huge, made for all types of battling and fortunately can sustain the amount of damage two Houndoom will cause.

* * *

  
Kushina and Minato call him at least once a week, he does miss their dinners sometime, he’ll have to talk to Tsunade and get some time off to go stay with them. Dai also calls to check up on him every so often, occasionally to ask for pokemon advice.

He still gets text updates from Gai frequently - he’s training for the next Pokeathlon season soon. Kakashi does genuinely enjoy Gai’s often long winded messages and updates about his Fletchinder, Wartortle and Flareon and all his other pokemon. 

Kakashi dotes upon Gai’s flareon the most, just a little more than Arcanine. Gai had caught a Growlithe intended for Kakashi but Kakashi had already caught Bisuke, a rather wriggly and unruly Growlithe. Gai had then kept Curry the Growlithe who soon evolved into a arguably majestic Arcanine with a fondness for curry, much like his owner.

He does forget to reply frequently, his Poke gear sometimes forgotten in his bag for days when he’s researching. Gai is understanding about that, and his vigorous schedule for the Pokeathlon doesn’t always give him a lot of free time either. “Knowing when to take a break is one of the best skills you can have, Rival” He can practically hear Gai telling him. Maybe he _should_ visit, it’s been a while since their last challenge after all.

* * *

He checks his messages:

Gai:

“Kakashi! Wartortle just learnt a new move, I’m so proud! We should battle soon, Rival! The Pokeathlon season is starting in a few weeks. I hope we can meet before then.”

He might just have to stop in Goldenrod city.

* * *

Kakashi doesn’t pass anyone as he trudges up the stairs to his room. He stays in the spare room, which isn’t that much of a _spare_ room above the lab, he has done since he needed to settle somewhere after travelling for the gym challenge years ago. He didn’t mind the constant pokemon center stays, obligatory clean sheets and en suite bathrooms, whilst he was training to defeat Kushina. His room at the lab is nice though, big enough for most of his pokemon. 

He has a room at the Uzumaki house too, which he does use when he’s in the area. It’s more lived in than the one at the lab, books and family trinkets he brought with him from Galar stored there, much safer than his bag at times. He supposes it’s nice to have consistent places he can go back to.

There’s a few pokeballs on his nightstand, 2 at his belt and Pakkun, the rather lethargic Yamper, his first pokemon, sprawled out on his bed. He smiles under the mask and scratches Pakkuns ears, he stretches and leans into Kakashi’s touch. “You’re so lazy, it’s not even summer yet” Pakkun doesn’t care to acknowledge that, he had some bad role models in that regard, Kakashi thinks fondly for a change.

Kakashi starts to pack a few things, a change of clothes, a book to read on the way, his camping gear just in case he gets stuck somewhere - unlikely but not impossible or improbable. He looks back to his bed, Pakkun has rolled back over and is looking up at him. 

“Yeah we’re off again, shake a leg” Pakkun stands up and stretches, he shakes his fur and Kakashi can _feel_ the static build up in the room, his hair has taken the brunt of it - a curse of having a lot of electric pokemon, or rather pokemon who can use electric type moves.

He attaches the other pokeballs to his belt, and holds the door open for Pakkun to trot out before him. He won’t be gone for too long but he still gives the room a once over. He’s not too attached but he has fond memories, like Pokemon cuddle piles, Tsunade and Shizune saving him food and Yamato challenging him to battles occasionally - although he was in Sinnoh at the moment. The turn over for research outings is quick - it seems to be a slow day, thankfully, he should have some free time for once.

The main lab is on his way out to the bike shed, with Yamper following at his heels he walks through to the front door.

“Where’re you off to stormchaser?” Tsunade calls from the lab, her Gastrodon is shuffling about, he can hear it’s noise echo, for lack of a better word. 

“Ecruteak. Might go see Gai, won’t be too far” He replies, poking his head around the door, Pakkun doing the same next to his legs. Tsunade's West sea Gastrodon slides over to him, butting heads with Pakkun and nudging Kakashi's hand with its clammy cold skin, he fishes a pokemon treat out of his pocket. He might have befriended the huge pink sea slug pokemon he’s not entirely sure but the new pokemon treats seem to be a step in the right direction.

“Ecruteak huh?” Tsunade asks, she looks up from her research papers spread out on the table a glint in her eyes. Kakashi frowns, he knows that look and that tone of voice. 

* * *

Ecruteak smells of smoke. Somehow even centuries after the tower burnt down the town has retained its base smell of charcoal. Perhaps in remembrance, reverence. 

Kakashi arrives in a few hours. His bike has seen better days but it’s sturdy and has lasted him a couple years so far. He stops at the pond in the city, Tsunade asked him to bring back a group of Poliwag. She’s paying extra for the short notice at least. He sits down at the edge of the pond and starts fishing. Pakkun is snoozing in the basket at the front of the handlebars, lucky little lazy Loaf, he’ll be up quick enough to fight the Poliwag into submission before Kakashi will be able to throw a Lure ball at his catch but Kakashi is the one stuck waiting for the water pokemon to bite, lucky he brought that book.

Poliwag caught and secured, Pakkun back to snoozing in the bike basket Kakashi takes out the postcard he’d stuffed into his jacket, he might as well visit the burnt tower. Who knows he might be lucky for once, although praying to legendaries hasn’t given him any solace just yet.

* * *

The smell of charred wood is stronger as he gets closer to the tower, it’s overbearing to Kakashi’s nose. He leaves Pakkun snoozing in the basket as he props his bike up against the bike rest outside the information sign. The site has been cleared for safety checks at least, he ventures as far in as he can. The ground level has a huge hole, the lower levels where the pokemon were said to be reborn are visible. 

He grimaces, in a place so smokey and the heavy atmosphere it feels strange to ask the legendary dogs for anything. He still offers a prayer, a small wish for happiness, a little bit of luck - he’d take anything he could get at this point. 

He’d been chasing after Raikou the past few years, just wanting, waiting to get a glimpse of the Legend of Thunder itself. Running after thunderstorms and chasing lightning bolts. Raikou would lead people to happiness, he remembers being told, or reading it somewhere. It sticks in his mind and there’s no harm in trying. He had always wanted to see the legendary dogs ever since he was a kid, he’s chasing a dream regardless of the reason. 

* * *

It’s when he passes by the Ecruteak Dance Theater that he sees it. “It” being a good luck charm, there’s only a few displayed, this one specifically has some Flareon motifs. There’s a tag saying “Handmade by Kimono Girl Miki” he’s being paid extra for this excursion anyway. Gai did say the Pokeathlon season was starting again, it doesn’t take him too long to decide to fork out the needed 5,000 Poke-Dollars.

“Feels like rain, don’t you think?” The charm seller notes as he gives him a little bag with the charm, he puts the bag in the inside pocket of his jacket.  
He looks up at the sky, and hums thoughtfully, “Maybe even some thunder” he says and the seller waves at him. He then continues pushing his bike forward, Pakkun’s ears twitching but mostly oblivious to the world.

Maybe he _should_ take shelter somewhere Pakkun hates getting his fur wet, when it’s the weather causing it at least. He looks over to the pokemon center, Nurse Joy has put up a “Rooms occupied” sign in front of the door. He could always wait it out, maybe crash on the sofas in the reception area - it’s not like he hasn’t had to do that before, it’s at least _warm_.

His fate might just be sealed. He thinks when he gets on his bike and pedals towards Goldenrod, he bought that charm for Gai anyway. He’d be quicker than any Pelliper post right now.

It started to rain halfway through the national park. “Gai better be at home” he mutters as he pedals hard. Pakkun is starting to shiver although he’ll refuse the Pokeball, just announcing his displeasure very loudly. His pokemon like watching thunderstorms, where the static wil crackle audibly, it made for very interesting training with the slight boost for electric moves. Gai’s apartment in the heart of Goldenrod is easy to get to at least. He had moved out of Dai’s house when he started competing, he isn’t too far from his father's house but he’s so much closer to the Pokeathlon Dome. 

* * *

The first time Kakashi had seen Gai on a TV advert for sports drinks he nearly choked on his dinner, Kushina couldn’t stop laughing and Minato patted his back sympathetically. 

“He’s a major Pokeathlon contender, he’s going to be swamped with sponsorships. Ah I remember my first Sponsor when I was in the finals of the Pokemon tournament.” Kushina has her legs hooked over the armrest of her armchair and a dreamy smile on her face “I still have Minato’s posters when he made it as a gym leader” 

Minato coughs, cheeks flushed “You should congratulate him, he’s being taken seriously. How long has he been competing?”

“About a year” Kakashi replies, TV Gai offers a thumbs up and a wide grin. It’s weird to see it aimed at him but also not.

Minato and Kushina are looking at each other with thoughtful expressions “He’s doing well for himself” Kakashi finds himself nodding in agreement.

* * *

Kakashi’s clothes cling to him and Pakkun’s fur is sodden and dripping, his hair hasn’t fared well either. He prays to Dialga and Palkia that Gai is home, he really doesn’t want to be waiting in wet clothes outside Gai’s apartment complex for too long. 

He punches in Gai’s apartment number, waiting for the long dial tones. He leans against the wall and exhales, raindrops dripping from his hair onto his cheeks. 

“Yes?” Gai’s voice answers the call 

“Gai it’s me, could you let me in?”  
“Of course Rival! You should have told me you were coming, I’ll be down in a sec!” The call ends with some long beeps before Kakashi can reply. Gai probably deduced he rode his bike here, he very rarely borrows ride pokemon from pokemon centres or the lab even. 

He picks Yamper up, grimacing at the wet dog in his arms. He hears someone running down the stairs at full force and the heavy front door open. Gai appears in all his youthfulness, “Kakashi it’s been so long!” he exclaims. “Let me get your bike for you” Gai will probably crush him in a hug sooner or later, although he smartly steers clear of a grumpy Pakkun. Pakkun will be all over him when they're dry, Gai has bribed his way into Pakkuns heart for sure. 

* * *

Fletchinder snoozed on the perch Gai had in his kitchen, a balcony door was open where Wartortle was playing in the rain until Kakashi and Pakkun came in, Roselia and Lurantis looked in through the balcony door but went back to enjoying the rain. Flareon loafed on Gai’s sofa, rumbling as she got comfy next to a cushion. Curry the Arcanine layed out in front of the fireplace and perked up at the sight of Kakashi and Pakkun. Gai’s Riolu was peering over the sofa, tail straight up, shouts of “Riiii riiiiiii olu” echoing through Gai’s apartment. Pakkun, Riolu and Arcanine could get rowdy - even more so if Kakashi let more of his pokemon out. It was going to be a busy night.

Kakashi thanks Gai as he’s offered a towel and a shower if he wants one, “You’re welcome to stay the night Rival, like old times”

Kakashi considers it, the rain isn’t going to let up anytime soon. He’d have to borrow some kind of heavier jacket if he wanted to go back now. Tsunade hadn’t set a strict deadline for the Poliwag either. “Maaa, I can’t really go home, can I? Thanks Gai”

Gai gives him a thumbs up from where he’s drying off Pakkun for him, the electric type rubbing up against the towel creating static, he laughs as Gai’s hair starts to defy gravity. Riolu runs around them and tries to get Pakkun to play, successfully after he’s dry and lost interest in the very soft towel. 

He takes his jacket off to leave it next to the washing machine, he takes everything out of his pockets and double checks. That’s how one of his Pokegears got broken - Kushina had been apologetic and replaced it with an embarrassed grin. Gai’s Riolu peeks around the doorframe, Kakashi can’t admit that Riolu just makes him feel things. He got used to Pakkuns puppy eyes so quickly but he’s so weak to Gai’s Riolu. 

“Alright, alright, don’t look at me like that” He fishes out the enclosed bag of pokemon treats and opens it ever so carefully, Pakkun _and_ Arcanine have good hearing and even better noses, he’ll have to make up for it later. 

“Kakashi! Come look at Wartortle’s shell! It’s nearly smoothened out” Gai exclaims, Wartortle seems to match his enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, it looks great.” He pats Wartortle and gets a determined fist pump and a “Wartortle” in response.

He takes out the charm he bought for Gai, it survived the journey just fine thankfully. 

“Gai” He holds it out to him “When I was in Ecruteak and got you this”

Gai takes it with a surprised look “I’m glad you thought of me Rival, it’s a good luck charm?” 

Kakashi nods, “not that you need it”

“It’s got Flareons on it” Gai can’t help but tear up at his Rival thinking of him, Gai’s wartortle also has huge tears dripping down his cheeks next to him, from where he’s standing on the table, sometimes Gai’s pokemon were so much like him - it was endearing in a way.

“I’m surprised you don’t have more water types.” Kakashi laughs. He can feel the blush under his mask even if Gai can’t see it and rushes off to the shower. “I’m glad you like it” he shouts from the corridor.

* * *

The first time they met, they were much younger. Gai with a Fletchling who matched him in regards to determination and sheer moxie. He was protecting a Squirtle with an odd shell against a horde of poliwag. Fletchling wasn’t at a type disadvantage yet but they were still outnumbered. 

Gai was preparing to retreat when Kakashi showed up, a couple warning zaps from Pakkun and the poliwag scattered back into the nearby river.

“Thank you for scaring those poliwag” Gai nearly shouts at him, he coughs and at a much more reasonable volume asks for Kakashi’s name.

“Hatake Kakashi” he pauses as Gai scoops up Squirtle, careful to not touch the shell too much. They were on the outskirts of Goldenrod city, the pokemon center wasn’t too far.

“What’s yours?” Kakashi finds himself asking, his father had once said that having Rivals whether in battle or otherwise was an experience in itself, a good one at that, one he shouldn’t miss if the opportunity arose.

“Might Gai! I’m going to become stronger than anyone around!” Gai grins at him, he manages to give Kakashi a thumbs up holding the Squirtle in one hand, shaken but not too skittish to do so. His Fletchling raises it’s tiny wing too, it’s eyes practically aflame. _Zacian and Zamezenta give me strength,_ Kakashi doesn’t know what he’s got himself into.

“Do you have a Poke gear? We should battle after I take Squirtle to Nurse Joy. Unless you want to come with me?”

Gai and his Fletchling’s speed could be an interesting match for Pakkun regardless of the type disadvantage Gai is at, he nods and walks towards Goldenrod Gai running off in front of him. He holds his Pokegear in his hand that’s stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie. It was a gift from Minato and Kushina, they both placed highly in the league competition and Kakashi had decided to travel more, they’d spoil him but it was practical. 

* * *

When they battle Kakashi wins just about, Fletchling was a much smaller target than Pakkun was used to. Eventually a wide spread Discharge manages to catch Fletchling regardless of speed, type advantage added.

“Kakashi! My eternal Rival” My man of destiny!” Gai exclaims after they’ve taken their pokemon to Nurse Joy. The skittish Squirtle Gai had protected earlier that day sticking to Gai’s legs, it’s shell covered with a shell protector. 

First evolution pokemon like Squirtle, Turtwig or Tirtouga can easily damage their weaker first shells, this one must have been a recent hatchling to be left to its own devices. Nurse Joy assures them that it'll heal and become stronger by itself or if it evolves. 

Squirtle seems to want to stay with Gai, Kakashi is there to witness the sincerity in Gai’s voice when he proclaims that they’ll get stronger and more confident together. 

He looks at Pakkun fondly, he’s lazily having his tummy rubbed by Gai after his speech - Squirtle clinging to Gai’s legs again. Kakashi can’t help but think about Soggy Croissant in the Ultra ball in his bag. The Vapoureon couldn’t stay with Minato and Kushina although they’d offered. Kushina’s Houndoom and Vapoureon had a tumultuous relationship, which racked up a lot of house and battlefield damage costs. He sighs, he wants to be the best trainer for Croissant but sometimes it almost seems impossible. Squirtle might get along with Croissant, fellow water types might be better than fire types he muses. He sighs and clenches his fist.

“We should fight again! Next time I’ll defeat you!” Gai balls his hand up into a fist, tears tease the corners of his eyes in determination. 

“I had a type advantage, it was an obvious win.” Kakashi stuffs his hands into his pockets again “Next time though” He smirks under the mask, although Gai can’t see. Eternal Rivals might end up being interesting.

* * *

“Kakashi!” Gai knocks and Kakashi almost drops the soap in his hand, there is a shower curtain to hide him from view, it’s got a variety of water pokemon such as Magikarp, Feebas and Chinchou. 

“Yeah?” Kakashi shouts back over the sound of the water

“I’m just leaving you some clothes here, I didn’t think you’d packed anything. We can tumble dry your mask - I forgot to offer first”

“I’ll sort it out after I’m done, thanks”  
  
Kakashi hears the door open and then shut, Gai’s clothes should fit him, he did make sure to pack an extra mask. He did bring spare clothes but the idea of Gai’s jumpers makes him feel things, especially after being in such wet clothes he had to practically peel off himself. The comfort of something of Gai’s is nice, makes him feel as warm as he would be in them. He could just feign ignorance in the morning, and wear the miraculously dry clothes the next morning.

Once he's dried off, he puts on the clothes Gai left out for him. They smell like the fabric detergent that both Dai and Gai use, the brand with Swablu on it. Kakashi's hair is a disaster for once, although that’ll change when Pakkun comes over to nuzzle him. 

The jumper he borrows from Gai is a forest green colour and he finds that he doesn’t actually mind green all that much. He sneaks out to his backpack and pulls on the extra mask. 

Flareon stands up and moves to settle on his lap when he sits down on the sofa. He runs a hand through Flareons fur, fire pokemon were just so warm. Gai walks back into the living room with hot drinks in both hands.

“Ah you sorted out your mask, your clothes are washing they should be fine for tomorrow”

“I brought spares with me but thank you” Kakashi takes the drink. He’d have to let his pokemon out later to feed them. Pakkun, Riolu and Arcanine are playing, all paws and nearly 0 spatial awareness. Adding Bisuke, his Growlithe, or even Guruko the Jolteon into the mix would be chaos. 

“You look good in green Rival, you should wear it more often,” Gai says, looking fondly at his Flareon in Kakashi's lap. 

“You think so?” Kakashi queries back

“Mhm. How are all your pokemon? We should make time to battle when the rain stops.” Gai looks to the balcony, Roselia and Lurantis audible in their love of the rain and Gai’s plants sprouting already in tiny pots. 

“We should, it’s been a while” Kakashi says and leans back against the sofa, he feels like he can finally relax. A warm mug in his hand, Flareon in his lap, their pokemon running amok in front of them and Gai next to him. He doesn’t entirely realise the complications of all these feelings just yet but that’s for the future Kakashi to handle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know how to end that so I settled on Kakashi feels really happy in these circumstances and he's not gonna want to look too deeply into it right this second.  
> This was fun, I have a lot of thoughts that are Pokemon related so it was about time I wrote a PKMN AU  
> Just ahhhhh, I finished something I'm really happy about it, I hope you enjoyed it there'll be more to come eventually, no promises but also no backsies.  
> My Naruto blog is Thosesweetninjas feel free to ask about my works in progress if you want or pokemon, I love pokemon AU's!!  
> Also the image of a Yamper falling asleep in the front basket of a bike is a blessed one.


End file.
